You WHAT!
by C.C.writerXD
Summary: Which team are you - Team Kallen or C.C.?  What Happens on Lelouch's Wedding day?  Bad Summary.  By: C.C.


You WHAT?

By: C.C.

*This will be rather short, but taken in two different parts, as you will soon see. It's the same setting, only there's a change in the characters in the two parts. Clueless? Don't understand what I mean? Well, when you read it, you'll know. This is for anyone who's a LuluxxC.C. fan or a LuluxxKallen fan.*

Take 1: Kallen.

Lelouch and Kallen were gonna be so happy together. They could just feel it. Today was their wedding day.

Suzaku was the best man, standing next to Lelouch on the other end of the isle as they waited for the bride to be coming down, but Rivals, who wished he were the best man, was sitting in the back row, small tears breaking from his face from jealousy.

Then the music started playing, and the Brides maids, the maid of honor, C.C., in the lead, came out. Deep down, C.C. was jealous of Kallen, for getting Lelouch. She tried to keep her normal, board and expressionless face on, but she has half a nerve to turn around, smack Kallen upside the head, and steal her dress and bouquet to be the bride herself, but stopped when she saw Lelouch on the other end.

Then, Kallen came around the corner with her spiky, red hair under her veil, and a large smile on her face. Holding her arm was her rich, Britannian dad, who looked at Lelouch with a disapproving look. The only reason he agreed to this was because Kallen had said that she would commit suicide if he didn't agree(dramatic, but I'm not done telling this story yet).

He handed her over at the end, glaring at Lelouch, and the ceremony continued. When it came time to give the rings, everyone was looking around, wondering where the ring bearer was. He came running down the isle, some relative of Kallen that is unknown to most, and yelled, "I never got any rings, Lelouch."

Kallen then started to glare at him. "Don't tell me that you didn't get the rings!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe you! How could I marry you when you don't even remember to get the rings?"

"Kallen, it might just be a switch up. Calm down," said Lelouch, slightly scared of her, yet trying to stay calm.

"I will NOT calm down! This is MY day, and you're ruining it by not having my ring!"

"Don't you have the engagement ring?"

"Yes, but I took it off so that it could be replaced with the wedding band, that's nowhere in sight! I can't believe you!"

She then kept on yelling and fussing at him as C.C. laughed in the background, wondering what she would thing if that was her in the white dress.

Take 2: C.C.

C.C. was getting her long, white dress on for the day. She was so excited, but didn't really show it on the outside. She just kept that same look on her face.

"C.C., the ceremony's about to start," said Kallen, the jealous maid of honor. Today was the day that C.C. would marry Lelouch vi Britannia, or as known by most, Lelouch Lamprouge.

"Alright," she said, pulling the veil over her face. She was wearing a strapless, white wedding dress, and she had her long, green hair pulled back in a ballerina bun while her thick bangs hung over her forehead. She looked beautiful.

She left the changing room, and heard music begin to play. Kallen was the first one to go out, being her maid of honor, yet wanting to hit her where it hurts. She wished that she was the one with the white dress going up to be with Lelouch for the rest of her life.

Then, C.C. came out, and everyone stood up as she walked down the isle, no one to deliver her from not having a father, being the immortal witch and all.

When she got down to Lelouch, she managed to smile for him, and he smiled back, and it just made Kallen sick. Well, at least they weren't making out in front of anyone or anything.

When it came time to give the rings, they were nowhere to be seen. They looked around, but there wasn't a ring bearer anywhere.

Then, the little boy, a random boy that C.C. found on the street to be the ring bearer, came running in. "Miss C.C., no one ever gave me a ring."

Everyone gasped, but C.C. still just had that boring look on her face, aside from a sly smile that she gave Lelouch, who had sweat dripping from his brow. "You forgot the rings, didn't you, Lelouch?" said C.C.

"Uh, well, I might have forgotten them….." he said.

"Hu…..well, you can just make up for it with a trip to pizza hut after the ceremony. Continue."

"Wait, what?" said Lelouch, wondering if he should be surprised or not.

"You're off the hook, as long as I get my pizza."

"Wait, you're letting me off the hook as long as I give you pizza?"

"What do you not understand? Am I speaking Spanish?"

"You'd rather have pizza then a wedding band? Does this wedding mean anything to you?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"You're unbelievable….." he said, getting a headache, wondering what he was getting himself into.

"So, are you still gonna marry him?" asked Kallen, walking up to Lelouch's side.

She then grabbed his face, and stole a kiss right off the lips in front of everyone there. Awkward.

Everyone was gasping as she wouldn't let him go. The thing was, he was trying to figure out if he liked it or not.

C.C. took her bouquet and began smacking Kallen with it, then she turned loose, and they got in a catfight on the wedding.

*So, which part did you like best? Are you a team Kallen, or C.C.? YOU decide, and let me know!*

(Disclaimer; I don't own Code Geass)


End file.
